Lost in Love
by siewlee
Summary: 'Lost in Love' is about the pain of loving someone else. Based on the Yusuke-Keiko relationship in Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Default Chapter Title

Set in my own alternate universe, Keiko finally makes a decision. One   
that would change the course of her life.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost in Love - Keiko Yukimura   
  
A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic by W. Siew Lee   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aku seperti seekor burung kenari,   
Berterbangan ke sini sana mencari jalan pulang,   
Apakah dosa yang ku lakukan sehingga hidupku dalam kesengsaraan?   
Di manakah kebenaran mutlak yang ku carikan?   
Aku hanyalah seekor burung kenari,   
Yang mencari jalan pulang,   
Walaupun aku tahu jalan itu sudahpun lenyap...   
  
*I'm like a canary lost in the wild,   
Flying high and low searching for the path home,   
What sins have I done to bestow this pain?   
Where is the ultimate truth that I yearned for?   
To me, I'll be like the canary,   
Searching for its way back,   
Although failing miserably for the path has vanished... *   
  
Keiko sighed softly as she read the verse that she held in her   
hands. There was a stinging sensation in her eyes but she quickly   
reached up to wipe away those tears. *Is love really that painful?*   
she asked herself softly.   
  
There were shockingly familiar words in the verse, as if the   
verse itself was pointing at her. The canary was like herself,   
searching for the truth, but when would the truth be visible to her?   
  
Like the canary, she had lost her path of life.   
  
Like the canary, she was still looking for her way back home.   
  
Her fingers were slightly trembling when she rolled the   
magazine up. It was a literature based magazine with original and   
translated works from all over the world. Keiko always loved looking   
at those works of humans deep in love, deep in hatred, or perhaps   
deep in pain. They were so realistic, in a way, that she would find   
it chillingly familiar.   
  
Perhaps all humans are the same. All humans are made of flesh   
and blood. Perhaps all humans would feel the same under an identical   
set of circumstances.   
  
What did she feel now? Her heart was just a swirling nebula   
filled with different sensations.   
  
Maybe pain?   
  
Grief?   
  
Loss?   
  
Love?   
  
Slowly, she unrolled the magazine again and looked at the   
verse. The author had left the verse unfinished and hanging there.   
What did she mean? Keiko looked at the name and the country of   
origin. *Malaysia...* she whispered softly. The verse was there,   
leaving readers wondering about the fate of the canary.   
  
Perhaps she was right. There was no ending to the canary's   
search.   
  
Like herself. She couldn't even define her target now. What was   
she actually searching for?   
  
*Yusuke Urameshi, where are you?*   
  
With a soft sigh, Keiko leaned back into her armchair. Closing   
her deep brown eyes, she began reminiscing all those years she spent   
with *him*. When was it she last saw him?   
  
Two years? Three years?   
  
It had been too long now. Simply too long.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
14 years ago...   
  
She looked at him. He was just a kid, as was she herself. It   
was the first day of elementary school and the class was filled with   
loud sounds such as children crying and screaming voices. Most   
parents were saying goodbye to their children as they prepared to   
leave for work and little tear-streaked faces were everywhere.   
  
But he didn't cry.   
  
Keiko looked at her mother who was smiling and laughing with   
her teacher. Well, she had her kaasan today, but what about that boy?   
He was alone, sitting there, brooding. There wasn't anyone with him   
at the moment, there was just him. Keiko watched with interest as he   
took out his plastic pencil box and removed a stubby pencil from it.   
The girl gasped as the boy began drawing and scribbling on those   
boring wooden desks.   
  
Still awed at the boldness of the boy, Keiko stood up and left   
her place. She walked over to the corner where the boy was sitting   
and stood there, looking at those stick-people pictures he doodled.   
  
Slowly, he became aware that someone was watching him. He   
lifted up an eye and stared at her strangely. "What do you want?" he   
growled.   
  
Keiko simply shrugged and took her place next to him. "Nothing,   
I just want to see what you are drawing," answered the girl amusedly.   
  
He snorted and resumed drawing his fantastic pieces of art   
idly.   
  
"What is your name? My name is Keiko Yukimura," began Keiko.   
  
"Huh! Why should I tell you?" challenged the boy and stopped   
drawing. He turned around to face Keiko, eyeing her mysteriously.   
Keiko gritted her teeth and stood up to leave, plainly irritated by   
his rude attitude.   
  
"Alright, no need to get so angry, right? People call me   
Urameshi, but you can call me Yusuke if you like..." said the boy   
quickly and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at her and   
gestured for her to sit down again.   
  
"Well... I don't think it's very nice to draw on things. Kaasan   
always tells me not to scribble on tables, chairs or walls," began   
Keiko slowly. "Where's your kaasan? Why are you alone?"   
  
"Huh! Don't talk about ofukuro. She is still drunk at home. She   
doesn't care about me so why should I care about her? I'm happy   
here," snapped Yusuke angrily.   
  
"Yusuke-kun, it is not nice to say such things about your   
kaasan. Where is your tousan then?" asked Keiko.   
  
"I have no tousan, okay? I also have no friends so stop   
bothering me."   
  
Keiko kept quiet. No wonder the boy seemed so lonely and quiet.   
Perhaps there was a slight hint of anti-social behavior in him, but   
Keiko shrugged it off simply.   
  
"I'll be your friend," pledged Keiko innocently, her brown eyes   
twinkling merrily. "If no-one is your friend, I'll be your friend,"   
continued the young girl.   
  
"Whatever," snorted Yusuke and resumed drawing on the desk.   
  
Keiko shook her head at the boy. *What a classmate to have!*   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four years ago...   
  
"Whew! That was close! Heh! Mr Tanaka's expression was   
priceless when I told him that he looked like a frog with   
spectacles!" sighed Yusuke and leaned back on an old armchair lying   
in the secluded woodwork lab. Languidly, he placed his legs up on the   
teacher's table. "Such a nice place, this area... No pesky   
teachers... Heck! This is even better than the city park where Keiko   
and I always have our picnics!" he complimented the lab a little with   
a laugh.   
  
He glanced around the closed space. Air ventilators were placed   
on top the windows and slender rays of sunshine poked through the   
spaces of the wire-net. The woodwork lab was located in a far corner   
of the school compound. During weekdays, it was usually full of   
students milling around, getting their wooden projects done.   
  
But then again, it was a Saturday evening. Even the sidewalks   
were deserted, so was the nearest block of the school building.   
Yusuke stifled a yawn and sighed contentedly to the quiet atmosphere.   
All the glass windows were tightly shut and only the ceiling fan was   
whirling slowly.   
  
"Yusuke, Mr Tanaka sent us here to complete our work, not to   
relax and fool around!" chided Keiko and closed the door shut. She   
walked over and sat down on a wooden chair just opposite from Yusuke.   
The boy ran his fingers through his slicked back hair and put his   
legs down on the floor. "Yeah, thanks to that Tanaka and I'm stuck   
here," grumbled Yusuke and leaned forward.   
  
"Well, I should be the one complaining, not you," answered   
Keiko, shifting the papers around. "You are the one who needs to have   
someone to guide you with your Chemistry project, not me. You are the   
one who is always irritating sensei until he sends you here, not me."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know Mr Tanaka sees me as an eyesore so much   
that he would gladly get rid of me by sending me here with you,"   
grumbled Yusuke and rolled his eyes, but deep inside, he was   
secretly pleased with the teacher's idea.   
  
"So? Is it so difficult to stay here and do your work?" shot   
back Keiko and motioned for Yusuke to sit next to her. The boy then   
grumbled something about stupid teachers and wheeled his movable   
armchair next to the girl.   
  
Yusuke yawned again. "Keiko, why must we go to school?" he   
asked idly as Keiko began punching her calculator based on the   
questions set in front of her.   
  
"Why? Simply because we will get a better living in the   
future," answered the girl simply and wrote the figure on the   
machine's screen onto her answer sheet.   
  
"Heh! I wonder why ofukuro always gets enough money to send me   
to school," mused Yusuke. He took the mechanical pencil from Keiko's   
hands and began scribbling on the table. "Better living? My mom   
doesn't even work, for heaven's sake! She is always drunk at home."   
  
"Yusuke, you never get rid of your old habits," sighed Keiko   
and tried to grab the pencil from the boy's strong grip. "From the   
first day of elementary school, I have seen you drawing things on   
school's property."   
  
"Yeah, so? It is not that Mr Tanaka will suddenly walk in and   
drag me to the headmaster's office," shrugged off Yusuke and   
automatically stopped doodling. He smiled at Keiko and watched her   
reaction. Keiko shook her head and Yusuke studied her face. The soft   
whirl of the ceiling fan blew at strands of her hair and her fair   
complexion that complimented her dark eyes caught his attention. *Why   
haven't I noticed how cute and pretty Keiko actually is? It's   
strange... I have faced or many enemies such as the Toguro brothers   
before yet I never felt my heart beating faster. Is it fear this time   
so is it something else?* whispered Yusuke silently as he looked at   
the girl. She had changed so much physically over these years and she   
had a much fuller figure now but she still had that determined look   
on her face. Yusuke snickered and thought, *Keiko 'is' a determined   
girl.*   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Keiko strangely   
and blinked once.   
  
"You are very pretty today," said Yusuke in a huff. Keiko   
rolled her eyes and dismissed it with a wave. "You are still bent on   
teasing me like that," retorted Keiko.   
  
"You know something, I have never kissed a girl before... Maybe   
because I don't want to catch germs or other stupid diseases,"   
laughed Yusuke and stared into her eyes playfully. *Damn! Why am I   
telling her all this things?! Stop it, Urameshi!*   
  
"Heh! You know pretty well no girls would want to kiss you,"   
teased Keiko and placed the mechanical pencil on the table.   
  
"Have you kissed any boy before?" asked Yusuke innocently and   
leaned back on his armchair again, feeling his heart beating faster   
again.   
  
"Well, no..." voiced out Keiko slowly, a blush creeping   
steadily into her cheeks. She looked away but her intuition told her   
to return Yusuke's stare.   
  
Slowly, she turned her head to look into Yusuke's deep eyes.   
"What is the matter?"   
  
"I... er... I just want to know the sensation," whispered   
Yusuke in a near-inaudible tone. "Don't get me wrong, Keiko, I just   
want to ask that question for fun." Yusuke nearly slapped himself   
for saying such a stupid thing, but he stopped himself to wait for   
Keiko's answer.   
  
"Well, if you really want to try..." began Keiko slowly, her   
cheeks burning. "I..."   
  
"Really?" asked Yusuke gently. "Actually, it isn't our first   
time... Remember when you kissed me to breathe life into me?"   
  
"That doesn't really count," countered Keiko and looked down at   
her fidgeting fingers. "That was under extreme conditions..."   
  
"Thank you," said Yusuke and leaned forward. Keiko closed her   
eyes and waited. Gently, as if fearing to touch the girl, Yusuke   
kissed her cheek softly.   
  
"Is it just that? You have nice lips..." commented Keiko   
softly, a tinge of disappointment showing in her voice. Yusuke looked   
at her cheek quizzically, his eyes questioning her.   
  
"Then...?"   
  
Keiko drew closer. "Kiss me if you dare," she whispered and her   
cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of pink. Yusuke was stunned,   
but he proceeded to wrap his arms around her lithe body. Slowly, he   
moved his face closer to the girl's. Keiko closed her eyes and   
waited.   
  
Yusuke edged closer, but he was afraid to go anymore. *C'mon...   
Urameshi, what has gotten into you today? Because of your own big   
mouth you have asked Keiko about a kiss... Fine, if you don't kiss   
her now, you are going to be out of her life forever!* Yusuke scolded   
himself. Finally, he took a deep breath and moved forward until he   
was just inches away from her face.   
  
Tentatively, he pressed his lips onto her pink ones.   
  
Yusuke winced slightly when Keiko's arms wrapped around his   
body. After years and years of getting involved in street fights, he   
couldn't get past without such reaction at any touch. He savored the   
salty-sweet tang on her lips as their kiss went deeper and deeper.   
Carefully, he licked her teeth with his tongue, bringing another new   
sensation down his spine.   
  
Keiko shivered at the feeling of Yusuke's tongue. *It feels   
cold...* whispered Keiko in her heart but she kept quiet as she   
pulled the boy closer to her.   
  
Gradually, the couple parted, slightly out of breath.   
  
"Thanks, Keiko," said Yusuke and a slight shade of red crept   
onto his cheeks. Keiko stood up and took Yusuke by his arms. "Thank   
you too, you are so nice to me," whispered Keiko and hugged him, his   
warm body now so close to hers'.   
  
"Heh! I just wanted to know the feeling, so don't get me   
wrong," laughed Yusuke but he still held Keiko's body in his arms.   
  
"I want to feel it one more ti..." requested Keiko softly,   
her cheeks flaming as she tried to hide her face in Yusuke's   
shoulder. Before she could finish the sentence, she found a pair of   
silky soft lips sealed over her own.   
  
Like a dream, they found themselves floating in and out of   
reality. Like vines, they entwined themselves with each other,   
sharing a simple kiss.   
  
So simple, yet so enchanting.   
  
Slowly, the couple parted, but Keiko still hugged the boy   
tightly. Yusuke placed a protective arm around her shoulders. "I know   
you will be mine one day. I know it... I don't know what to say   
anymore..." stammered Yusuke, breathing in the sweet scent of her   
fine hair.   
  
"Yusuke, words are not important to us. You are important to   
me, that's all," whispered Keiko, secretly smiling in her heart.   
*Still so immature... Still so young... Yusuke, you never change. You   
never got used to saying such things. You are still the person I   
like and at least you are sincere to me. I trust you to like me too.*   
  
"Ai... Aishiteru, Keiko," gushed out Yusuke, his voice   
trembling. Almost angrily, he shouted at himself mentally. *What is   
wrong with you, Urameshi? You are nuts to say this to her!*   
  
Just then, the door opened with a creak and the couple broke   
apart. A head poked in and Yusuke blinked at the human. It was   
Kazuma Kuwabara.   
  
Keiko was blushing fierily and she bent her head down at the   
sight of Yusuke's best friend and enemy. Kuwabara scratched his head   
and stared at them. Urameshi was coughing and clearing his throat   
while pulling at his uniform collar.   
  
"Have the both of you finished your projects? Mr Tanaka asked   
me to check on you both," said Kuwabara and raised a quizzical   
eyebrow. *Why the hell is Yusuke looking uncomfortable and that girl   
blushing bright red? Yes, of course! I know that Urameshi is   
always...* thought Kuwabara craftily and touched his chin.   
  
"Er, no..." answered Keiko quickly and walked over to the desk   
again and picked up the pen. "Just a few more lines and we are done."   
  
"Alright then, Mr Tanaka said that the extra class will end in   
half an hour's time and he wants you guys to go over there," informed   
Kuwabara. "For now, enjoy your time!" laughed Kuwabara evilly and   
went out, closing the door as he stepped out of the lab.   
  
"Stupid Kuwabara!" cursed Yusuke and glared daggers at the   
closed door. *Just right on time to spoil the air around...*   
  
"Yusuke, c'mon... We need to finish up the project," began   
Keiko weakly and smiled a little when Yusuke finally nodded. He   
heaved a big sigh and flopped down on his place.   
  
"Keiko, if I ever leave this place, will you follow me?"   
asked Yusuke suddenly, his face suddenly darkened. His eyes were   
shadowed with doubt and questions, making Keiko look up at him   
instantly.   
  
"If... Yes, I will," pledged Keiko with a smile. Yusuke   
smiled back at her and nodded once.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was four years ago, but it only seemed like yesterday.   
Yesterday was sweet, but today was bitter. Tomorrow? Keiko bit her   
lower lip, no-one knew what would happen tomorrow. Her fist clenched   
around the magazine tightly, wrinkling it.   
  
Yusuke's last words were crystal clear on that fateful day.   
  
["Keiko, I'm sorry."]   
  
That day was a sunny and bright noon, but she felt the total   
opposite.   
  
A tear rolled down her face slowly. Those words echoed and   
thundered in her ears endlessly. He was long gone, but his words   
remained. Keiko stood there numbly, unable to say anything.   
  
More tears followed but there was not a single sound from the   
girl. For her, she had lost the track of time. There was no more   
difference between a minute and an hour. To her, each was filled with   
pain and remorse. The sun was starting to set, but she was unable to   
move from her position, almost as if she was rooted there.   
  
She couldn't believe it. Yusuke was gone, once again. He told   
her not to wait for him. Why? He refused to tell her the reason.   
  
What had he told her?   
  
Another teardrop rolled down her cheeks.   
  
He told her that they were not compatible with each other. He   
told her that he was not fit for her. He told her to find another   
man that would be able to love her truly and deeply. He told he   
wouldn't be able to live anymore.   
  
"Yusuke Urameshi! How could you say this to me?!" screamed   
Keiko and buried her face in her palms, sobbing uncontrollably. How   
could he hurt her like this?   
  
She was lost like the canary, no path to follow, no way to   
go. Images of Yusuke's expression that day flashed past her mind   
quickly. He was still smiling, but Keiko knew that smile too well.   
His was a fake smile, a smile full of gray emotions.   
  
*Yusuke is hiding something,* whispered Keiko deep in her   
heart. Until now, she was still thinking about Yusuke's actions   
that day. The way he spoke... It was unnatural.   
  
"Keiko!"   
  
Keiko stood up immediately, her eyes looking out to the road   
below her window. "Yusuke?" shouted Keiko, both of her eyes searching   
frantically but they met on a single form of a young man.   
  
"Keiko-san, it's me, Kaguya!" replied the young man, waving his   
hand at her. With a heavy sigh, Keiko waved back at him and quickly   
wiped away the tear streaks on her face with the back of her hand.   
Leaving the magazine on her desk, she ran down to meet Kaguya.   
  
"Hello, Keiko-san," greeted the young man politely and smiled   
at her.   
  
Keiko nodded once. "Why are you here?"   
  
"Have you forgotten? You promised to go with me to a movie   
tonight! It's already five in the evening and I thought we might have   
time to stop for dinner before going to the cinema. Besides, we can   
go to the city park afterwards to spend some time," offered the young   
man as he flashed the two tickets in front of her face. "You know, we   
have been dating so many times now and we haven't tried anything..."   
  
Suddenly, Keiko felt sick and disgusted at herself. What was   
she trying to do? Find a replacement for Yusuke? Find someone to go   
with her to the city park! No, no-one could ever replace Yusuke in   
her heart. From that very moment, she knew that she would be waiting   
for him.   
  
"Sorry, no... I... I am not feeling very well today... Sorry,"   
apologized Keiko and turned away. Kaguya shouted after her but she   
didn't hear anything.   
  
There was one thought in her mind: Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
Gradually, those fast steps turned into a stride. Before long,   
Keiko was running down the street, heading for the city park.   
  
The sun had began to set, its soft rays coloring the lake and   
low lying clouds brilliant shades of red and violet. Keiko leaned   
forward on the metal railings, her eyes looking far out across.   
Quickly, she dug in the pockets of her jeans for a pen and a piece of   
paper.   
  
Word by word, she wrote out the ending to the verse.   
  
*After searching far and wide,   
The canary finally found its way home,   
Home was with it all along,   
Except it failed to recognize the path before;   
Like the canary, I pursued for the truth,   
But I found it nowhere other than in my very heart,   
Like the canary,   
I finally found the way home at last...*   
  
Folding the verse with deft fingers, Keiko threw it high up in   
the air. A smile lit up her face as the gentle breeze blew it towards   
the middle of the lake. "Yusuke, I'll wait for you no matter what it   
takes..." yelled Keiko, her voice trembling with emotion.   
  
Slower and slower, it floated down and finally rested on the   
face of the water. Inch by inch, it began to sink into the lake.   
  
"Yusuke, I promise, I'll wait for you... I promise."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to two of my dearest friends in this world.   
The first is Ai-chan, who has been so supportive of me when I lost my   
way like the canary in this fic. You are like a sister to me who I   
never have.   
  
Next is to the one I like a lot. One that cheered me up when I was   
hurt, one that stood up for me when I was bullied. I could only say   
this to you: aishiteru. We will remain best of friends forever and   
you will be a very special friend to me. I promise.   
  
Love,   
Siew Lee   
  
Copyright reserved 1999, 2000 W. Siew Lee   
  
All standard Yu Yu Hakusho disclaimers apply to this fanfic. The   
*sajak* in Malay belongs to me, so does the translation.   
  
E-mail: Siew Lee [wsiewlee@tm.net.my]   
URL: http://www.rurouni.org/dreams   
UIN: #14025577   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. Default Chapter Title

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost in Love - Yusuke Urameshi   
  
A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic by W. Siew Lee   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A persistent tapping sound echoed through the air, followed by   
soft irritated sighs. A young man in his early twenties sat on an   
elaborately decorated huge chair - or should it be called a 'throne'?   
For years, this place had been an asylum to his wracked self. Here,   
at least, he did not have any need or reason to explain to anyone.   
Raizen had died a long time ago, leaving the entire kingdom under his   
son's rule.   
  
Yusuke Urameshi was sitting here as the ruler of a dominant   
Makai kingdom, but there was hardly any indication that an ordinary   
looking young man would be a happy one.   
  
Another sigh escaped from his throat as he stared at the high   
ceiling. It was so high that he could barely see the top. He squinted   
his eyes at the tiny speck of light coming from the center of the   
ceiling.   
  
He blinked once and pursed his lips into a thin line. No, he   
wasn't thinking about himself. He was thinking of... someone. Someone   
very important to him.   
  
Keiko Yukimura.   
  
A wry smile lit up his face as he conjured an image of her   
smiling face in his mind. *I love her,* chanted Yusuke mentally as a   
fierce wave of guilt washed over him and winced as his heart ached   
sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Keiko..."   
  
Yusuke shook his head dejectedly. What was the use of saying   
sorry here when she was not around? He hadn't mistaken the   
disappointment in her eyes when he actually told her that he wasn't   
compatible with her.   
  
He broke Keiko emotionally; and that hurt him more than a   
thousand knives slashing his flesh and wrenching his heart.   
  
He broke her.   
  
"Urameshi! How could you do this?! How could you hurt Keiko   
like that?" yelled Yusuke, pounding his fist on the gilded armrest of   
his seat. "How could you..." mumbled Yusuke as he laid his head onto   
his arm, his eyes looking at the vast hall.   
  
It seemed too quiet, too lonely for words.   
  
"I hate you, Urameshi..." groaned the young man, his sweat   
already dripping onto the throne.   
  
So many years it had been. *Four years...* whispered Yusuke   
gently to himself. *It has been four years...*   
  
It had been four years since he last stepped into Ningenkai.   
Atsuko was so supportive of him when he told her that he would be   
going to Canada for his studies. *Heh! Only ofukuro believes in   
everything I say...* snickered Yusuke but the brief moment of   
amusement was quickly replaced by bitterness.   
  
*Why didn't you give this reason to Keiko?* asked a voice in   
his head. "Why? Why? Because Keiko is too good for me... I'm no match   
for her... I'm only a school bully and a thug whereas she is a good   
student with a bright future. I... I love her too much to let her   
live worrying for my safety every second of her waking moments. I don't   
want her to wait for me," confessed Yusuke softly. "I'm not a good   
match for her..."   
  
Reminiscences of those happy times he shared with Keiko flashed   
past his mind quickly. Sweet times and bitter times, happy moments   
and sad moments; they were all swirling in accordance in his mind.   
His right hand reached down to retrieve a piece of fabric from the   
pocket of his trousers. Carefully, he unfolded it and revealed a   
small white handkerchief. Gently, he fingered the handkerchief   
lovingly and stared at it.   
  
The blood stain was there, so was the picture of a yellow   
canary flying freely. It was Keiko's. So many years had passed yet he   
refused to throw it away as it contained some of his most precious   
memories.   
  
Slowly, a single tear rolled down the bridge of his nose.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nine years ago...   
  
A young girl was standing a few feet away from him, her face   
looking in the opposite direction. The street was empty and quiet,   
and the girl glanced repeatedly at her colorful wristwatch.   
  
"Yusuke..." mumbled the girl and stood there silently, her eyes   
were still pinned to the end of the street, waiting for the boy.   
"Yusuke, I thought you promised me that you would come?" whispered   
the little girl, her voice trembling.   
  
Yusuke nearly laughed out loud at this point but he controlled   
himself. *Haha, fat chance, Keiko. I came from the other way and you   
are still standing there waiting for me like some china doll,*   
whispered Yusuke playfully to himself. He brushed his hair back with   
his hand and grinned mischievously. It was already after school, but   
Yusuke had personally asked her to wait there as he wanted to show   
her his latest branded wristwatch. Yeah, as if it was the genuine   
thing for a twelve-year-old boy.   
  
Creeping behind her silently, Yusuke slowly reached out his   
hands and grabbed the girl. "Keiko, try guessing who I am!" shouted   
Yusuke and erupted in loud explosive laughter.   
  
"Yusuke no baka!" screamed Keiko and turned around reflexively,   
her hand swinging through the air. Yusuke yelped loudly as her hand   
made contact with his left cheek and he stumbled backwards, stars   
flying around his head. The stinging pain rushed up his sensitive   
nerves, bringing an instant headache.   
  
"Ite, Keiko... It's extra painful," howled Yusuke and rubbed   
his flaming left cheek. A hand print had set in and the outlines of   
five fingers of Keiko's hand were clearly imprinted on his pale   
skin.   
  
"Shut up, Yusuke Urameshi," growled the girl, her eyes flashing   
in anger. You are perverted enough to squeeze me *there*," continued   
the girl.   
  
"Keiko Yukimura, the fierce tigress with a flat body," grumbled   
Yusuke loudly, intending to draw the girl's anger.   
  
"Yusuke! I'll never forgive you for this! I hate you!" screamed   
Keiko and raced towards him, waving her black school bag. Yusuke   
simply made a face at her and ran off.   
  
"Yusuke! Stop there!" shouted Keiko again and again, but the   
boy paid no heed to her voice. "Nah, Keiko, you can't catch me!"   
teased Yusuke mercilessly as he turned his head to look at the girl's   
progress while running away from Keiko's attacks.   
  
"Owwwww...!!!" This time, it wasn't from Keiko, but it was from   
the boy himself. "Oww..." groaned Yusuke again. A huge rock lay in   
just beneath his ankle and he had fallen face-forward when he tripped   
on it. He tried to get up but a sharp pain shot up his spine, nearly   
bringing tears to his eyes.   
  
"Yusuke!" screamed Keiko, not out of anger, but out of shock.   
There was blood slowly dripping from one knee onto the rough pebble-  
covered road and a pool of the dark liquid was gathering on the road.   
"Yusuke!" voiced out Keiko and quickly, she caught up with him and   
tried to help him up. Yusuke winced and tried to pry Keiko's fingers   
off his arm.   
  
"Yusuke, you are bleeding!" exclaimed the girl and let him sit   
down on the road again. Quickly, she dug in her school bag to   
retrieve a small, white and pristine handkerchief and proceeded to   
carefully dab at the wound. Yusuke looked at her curiously, as the   
girl blew gently on the grazes on his knee, trying to ease the   
stinging sensation.   
  
"Keiko, why are you so kind to me?" asked Yusuke slowly as   
Keiko's deft fingers cleaned up his wound with her white   
handkerchief. The girl stopped and looked up at him. "Why?"   
  
"Yes, why? I want to know."   
  
"Simply because you are my friend," answered Keiko with a small   
smile and continued wiping away the sand and foreign objects embedded   
in his knee. The wound was raw, but Yusuke didn't feel anything. He   
was too surprised to hear such an answer.   
  
"Even when I teased you like just now?" asked Yusuke again,   
raising a suspicious eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, but I also feel sad when you call me names..." replied   
Keiko softly, a slight twinge of hurt showing through her voice.   
  
Yusuke suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Why had he called her   
names in the first place? He knew very well that Keiko would be angry   
and irritated but he didn't expect to hurt her feelings. Honestly,   
he would never ever cause harm to her. *Girls...* Yusuke shook his   
head and rolled his eyes. *Women are a breed that you will never   
understand what they are thinking. Like Keiko. She yelled at the top   
of her lungs that she hates me at one moment, but she is bandaging my   
knee the next,* mused Yusuke and smiled wryly but it was quickly   
replaced by a grimace.   
  
"Alright, it's done," cheered Keiko happily as she knotted her   
handkerchief as a makeshift bandage just to cover the injured knee.   
"Yusuke, can you stand up now?" asked Keiko worriedly and tried to   
help him.   
  
Suddenly the boy asked, "How am I going to return your   
handkerchief? I'm no good at washing little girlie stuff like that."   
  
"Ah, never mind, you can throw it away when you get some proper   
bandages at home," answered Keiko and shrugged. "Can you stand up   
now?"   
  
"Yeah, but my ankle still hurts... I think I sprained it,"   
mumbled Yusuke as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He   
gritted his teeth, trying to withstand the pain shooting from the   
twisted ankle.   
  
"Are you sure? You look as if you have a broken leg," said   
Keiko in concern, a frown appearing on her sweet face.   
  
"No problem here. Remember? I'm Yusuke Urame... Ouch!" yelped   
Yusuke as he puffed out his chest and tried to put some weight on his   
injured ankle. His knee was burning with a subtle pain but that   
didn't bother him much - but his ankle... *How am I going to get home   
in this way?* asked Yusuke uneasily in his heart. *Great, I wish I'd   
never make fun of Keiko like that.*   
  
"C'mon, I'll help you home," offered Keiko and took his arm,   
placing it around her shoulders. Yusuke smiled as he nodded happily.   
Slowly limping along, he made a secret promise to Keiko:   
  
*Keiko, I'll never let anyone hurt you because you are my   
friend.*   
  
And he never threw that handkerchief away.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Six years ago...   
  
*Heh! That Yusuke must be fighting with other boys now...*   
sighed Keiko as she walked down the lonely street alone. Her friends   
were still in the school library, trying to finish off their   
respective researches for the Biology paper. Well, she finished   
earlier so she might as well go home straight away, but Yusuke had   
promised that he would come to walk her home... *Heh! As if he would   
come in the first place,* thought Keiko soberly and brought her black   
school bag close to her chest.   
  
Yusuke? Heh! That was just a random thought. She didn't even   
see him during normal schooldays. *Most probably playing truant   
again and he never keeps his promises,* whispered Keiko mentally.   
  
Yusuke Urameshi would never change.   
  
A pair of eyes peeked out from an alley down the street. They   
narrowed dangerously and a low voice whispered softly, "Hey, isn't   
that Urameshi's woman?"   
  
"Hn, Keiko Yukimura, isn't she?" answered another voice in an   
equally low tone. "We'll teach that Urameshi a lesson this time for   
brutally beating up our gang members. I'm sure Nakahara would be very   
happy if he sees her."   
  
Keiko had an uneasy feeling and she kept looking backward. *Is   
it just me or something? I have this weird feeling that someone is   
trailing me. No... It isn't Yusuke, he won't stalk me like that...*   
Keiko stopped to put her school bag down and folded her arms. "I'll   
wait for Yusuke," said the girl aloud and sighed.   
  
Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed her by her arms and dragged   
her sideways into a dark alley. "Help!!!" Keiko tried to scream but a   
dirty palm was clamped over her mouth quickly and dragged her further   
down the dark alley. Keiko looked up in fear and saw the two school   
boys who attacked her.   
  
Keiko kept on struggling but the pairs of hands holding both of   
her shoulders had a strong grip on her. She made an effort to scream   
again but only muffled sounds escaped from her throat. "Shut up, will   
you?" growled one of the boys but Keiko still squirmed and tried to   
free herself, making muffled sounds.   
  
"Alright, I'll make you shut up if you don't," hissed the other   
boy and Keiko felt a dull thud on her head. Slowly, her vision   
contorted into blurry shapes and the speech of her abductors was just   
incoherent sounds.   
  
Gradually, she sank into total darkness.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
A pebble bounced back on the brick wall as a teenage boy   
whistling softly walked down the street, his feet kicking at the   
small debris that lay in his path. *Hell, where is Keiko?* muttered   
the boy as he leaned against a lamp post and folded his arms.   
  
*Damn, Keiko, you are the one who asked me to walk you home yet   
you are one who disappeared. Can't you wait for me for ten minutes? I   
was stuck with dragging ofukuro back into her room after she came   
home drunk!* grumbled Yusuke to himself and drummed his fingers on   
his arm.   
  
His eyes wandered around, looking aimlessly. *Hm, I wonder who   
is so careless to leave his bag lying around,* thought Yusuke as his   
eyes rested on a black school bag lying in the middle of the street.   
Casually, he walked over and bent down to look at it. "Well, it looks   
a lot like Keiko's," said Yusuke aloud and scratched his head. "Wait,   
it 'is' Keiko's!" yelled Yusuke when he saw a line of characters   
reading 'Keiko Yukimura' neatly imprinted on a corner.   
  
"Damn it! Keiko!" shouted Yusuke and slammed his fist onto the   
cement ground. "Who is it?! Kuso! It must be Nakahara and gang!"   
mumbled Yusuke softly as he remembered his latest fight. Nakahara had   
sworn that he would get back at him...   
  
"Keiko!" shouted Yusuke and began running down the street.   
"Nakahara, I'll make you pay for this!"   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
A soft throbbing interrupted the serene silence around her.   
Gradually, it got louder and louder and pain began to set in but she   
was still shrouded in darkness. Keiko cracked open an eye and tried   
to focus on her dim surroundings. It was rather dark and the only   
rays of light came from a dangling light bulb hanging at the end of   
the room. *Where am I?* questioned the girl softly and loud talking   
punctured her thinking.   
  
"Where is that Urameshi?" asked a harsh voice and Keiko tried   
to catch a clear glimpse of that person. *Ichiro Nakahara? Why is he   
here? Where am I?* Questions bombarded her mind but she didn't have   
the slightest clue to the answers.   
  
"Don't worry, boss... As long as his girl is in our hands, he   
will come," assured another voice and a soft snicker followed.   
  
*What? Am I kidnapped or something? What about Yusuke?* thought   
Keiko in shock and struggled, only to find her wrists and ankles   
bound by thick hemp ropes. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Nakahara's   
followers picking out some clubs and wooden baseball bats to begin   
swinging them around.   
  
"Hey boss, that girl of Urameshi's is awake!" announced a voice   
suddenly and a dozen pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, including   
those of Nakahara.   
  
"Yes, she's awake," smirked Nakahara and produced a glinting   
pocketknife from his shirt. Steadily, he walked towards her and   
pointed the sharp edge at her cheek. "How would Urameshi react if he   
sees blood trickling down this pretty face?"   
  
Keiko could only watch in horror as the tip of the knife drew   
closer and closer to her cheek. She tried to scream again, but this   
time, Keiko felt something stuffed into her mouth. *Gods... I'm   
gagged now!*   
  
*No! No! Don't!* screamed Keiko mentally and struggled even   
harder. Nakahara only flashed a sadistic smile and edged closer.   
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Yamero!" shouted a voice and   
Nakahara stopped in his tracks, his eyes focused on a figure standing   
in the doorway, his body framed by the setting sun in the background.   
Keiko nearly fainted in relief when Nakahara finally took the knife   
away and left her alone. *Yusuke?* Keiko finally realized that the   
boy standing in the doorway was actually Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
"Heh, Urameshi, you are here, finally," laughed Nakahara and   
played with the edge of his pocketknife. "Your girl is scared half to   
death."   
  
"What have you done to Keiko?!" snarled Yusuke, his knuckles   
turning white as he gripped the frame of the door tightly.   
  
"Nothing, just trying to flaw her face," sighed Nakahara and   
smiled. Yusuke glared at him but he quickly focused his sight on   
Keiko. *Thank goodness that I arrived in time,* mumbled Yusuke and   
secretly heaved a happy sigh. "Alright, what do you want?"   
  
"Nothing, just want to get back at you for hurting my   
brothers," said Nakahara and snapped his pocketknife shut. "Fine,   
I'll release your woman and you fight alone with all of us."   
  
Keiko gasped in shock as she silently counted Nakahara's   
followers. *15... 20! 20 of them! Yusuke won't make it out alive!*   
She looked at Yusuke and waited for his answer. *No... Yusuke...   
Don't!*   
  
"Yes, I will fight. Now just release Keiko!" shouted Yusuke and   
pointed his index finger at them.   
  
"Release her!" ordered Nakahara and snapped his fingers. Two of   
his followers answered an affirmative and the bonds around Keiko's   
limbs were cut apart.   
  
"Keiko, run! I'll handle them!" yelled Yusuke, the boy fixing a   
cold stare on Nakahara. Keiko was literally shaking from head to toe   
and she quickly ran towards Yusuke. "Yusuke, run... Run!" whispered   
Keiko, her voice trembling.   
  
"No, you go yourself. Nakahara! C'mon, set your followers on   
me!" challenged Yusuke and cracked his knuckles. Seeing that a fight   
was about to happen, Keiko hid outside the door and could only bite   
her lower lip anxiously as Yusuke charged at them, seeing fists and   
feet flying in a blur.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Owwwww!!!" A voice howled. "Not that hard, Keiko!"   
  
A boy without his shirt sat on a futon and a girl was kneeling   
behind him, her hands equipped with a bottle of antiseptic and a ball   
of cotton wool. "I know, I know... This is the softest I can manage!"   
answered Keiko, her hands shaking as she carefully dabbed at the   
blood oozing from a cut on his back.   
  
"That stupid Nakahara! Heh! He thought that he could defeat me   
by setting 20 gangsters on me?! Fat chance! I'm still Yusuke   
Urameshi!" declared Yusuke loudly but winced as pain shot up his   
spine and registered in his mind.   
  
"Yusuke no baka... He might have easily killed you! Look in the   
mirror now..." said Keiko and threw away the blood-soaked cotton wool   
before dabbing some medicine on the cut. Indeed, Yusuke Urameshi was   
in a sorry state. Bruises adorned his shin and forearm while a   
swollen bump erupted from his forehead. Cuts were rampant on his back   
and there was a gash on his left arm.   
  
"Heh! Nakahara is injured even more seriously than I am. I   
think at least three of his teeth are knocked out and he will have a   
sore midriff for days!" boasted Yusuke and began applying medicine to   
a gash on his arm.   
  
"Yusuke, why did you ever save me? You know Nakahara wants your   
life..." asked Keiko softly.   
  
"Well, I don't think anyone should be tortured because of   
me..." answered Yusuke and paused for a moment. "Especially you."   
  
"Thank you, Yusuke," said Keiko and proceeded to hug him.   
  
"Well, you are my friend and I should save you anyway... but   
one thing, Keiko, can you not hug me? It hurts," replied Yusuke   
before grimacing.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke fingered the handkerchief softly. *Keiko... Keiko...   
I... I miss you,* whispered Yusuke softly and slowly unrolled the   
sleeve of his white T-shirt to reveal a scar there. *This was when I   
tried to save you but I got beaten up so badly that I couldn't go to   
school for three days.*   
  
*Maybe it was all a mistake to tell her that I don't like her   
anymore,* said Yusuke and looked at the handkerchief again. He   
reached into his pocket again, this time to retrieve a small red   
velvet box. He opened it and a delicate gold ring set with a small   
diamond lay in the middle. *It was a gift from a small neighboring   
kingdom to me together with other treasures, but I like this the most   
as I never did have enough money to buy any jewelry to give to a   
woman that I truly love...*   
  
Yusuke snapped the box shut again and stuffed it down his   
pocket again. "Maybe I'll just go to Ningenkai to look at Keiko. Yes,   
to look only."   
  
With his mind decided, Yusuke stood up and walked towards to   
door.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
*Damn it! Keiko is going out with another guy!* screamed Yusuke   
internally and hurled his fist against a nearby wall. He heard her   
call him Kaguya-san and he was waving two pieces of paper in front of   
her eyes. "Kuso! It's all your fault, Urameshi..."   
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps of a single person walking away.   
He lifted up his head to look and to his surprise, he saw that Kaguya   
guy standing by himself with Keiko striding away from him. Yusuke   
reached out a hand and tried to call Keiko but no sound came out from   
his throat.   
  
Quickly, he walked out and began following Keiko. *She looks   
even prettier than the last time I saw her... I wonder if she is   
fine...* thought Yusuke, his eyes trailing Keiko's slender figure.   
  
"Eh, where is she heading to?" asked Yusuke softly as Keiko   
began running. He also stopped when Keiko finally came to the lake.   
"C'mon, Keiko, don't tell me that you want to kill yourself?"   
  
His fear turned to amusement when Keiko dug out a piece of   
crumpled paper and a pen, and scribbled something on it. *She's   
crying,* said Yusuke and resisted the urge to rush out, comforting   
her.   
  
At last, Keiko finished writing on it and Yusuke lifted a   
curious eyebrow when she threw the paper into the lake. *Has Keiko   
gone nuts or...* Yusuke stopped short when Keiko began yelling.   
  
"Yusuke, I'll wait for you no matter what it takes..."   
  
*Yusuke, I'll wait for you no matter what it takes...* These   
words echoed in his head endlessly. *What? Keiko will wait for me?   
Keiko... I owe you this...* From afar, he could see tears streaming   
down her delicate face and it nearly broke his heart.   
  
Stepping from behind the tree, he smiled at her. "Thank you,   
Keiko," spoke Yusuke, grinning happily as Keiko turned around to face   
him.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Copyright reserved 1999, 2000 W. Siew Lee   
  
All standard Yu Yu Hakusho disclaimers apply to this fanfic.   
  
E-mail: Siew Lee [wsiewlee@tm.net.my]   
URL: http://www.rurouni.org/dreams/   
UIN: #14025577   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Default Chapter Title

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost in Love - Epilogue   
  
A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic by W. Siew Lee   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you, Keiko."   
  
A jolt of shock raced up her spine. *No! No! It can't be...   
Keiko Yukimura, you are even having hallucinations! Face it, Yusuke   
just isn't here anymore,* screamed Keiko internally and froze there   
for a moment. "It can't be..." murmured Keiko endlessly and turned   
her head around.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Keiko blinked once, not daring to believe her eyes. "You are   
back, finally," whispered Keiko shakily, tears already brimming in   
her eyes. Quickly, she blinked them away, not wanting Yusuke to see   
her crying.   
  
Yusuke flashed her a half smile and nodded slightly. "How are   
you? Are you fine?" asked the young man softly, but restrained   
himself from getting any nearer to Keiko. *She already has a   
boyfriend named Kaguya... You are just her old friend, Urameshi,   
that's all. You are nothing if compared to Kaguya,* sighed Yusuke   
inwardly but he still kept his smile on. The excitement and happiness   
inside him when Keiko yelled that she would wait for him quickly   
faded together with his thoughts. *Maybe it was just because she had   
a row with Kaguya. Why would any girl wait for you after so many   
years?*   
  
"I... I missed you," said Keiko and ran towards Yusuke to hug   
him but the boy stepped back, avoiding her embrace. Keiko stopped   
there, dazed, and asked, "Yusuke, where have you been?"   
  
"Well, nowhere," shrugged Yusuke, lying on his part, but his   
heart ached with another stab of pain. It felt like there was a knife   
driven forcefully through it, tearing it into bits and pieces. *I'm   
sorry, I don't mean to lie..." added the young man silently.   
  
"I'm fine here... How are you then? How's life?" asked Keiko   
stiffly, her voice showing subtle signs of disappointment. Yusuke   
looked uncomfortable and he kept fidgeting with his fingers. She   
couldn't believe it... Yusuke was acting so cold and calm towards   
her!   
  
"Well, I came here just to say hello to you... I guess I must   
go now or Kaguya will be waiting for you..." said Yusuke and paused   
for a moment. "I wish you and Kaguya a very happy time together..."   
continued the young man, turning and walking away as his sentence   
trailed off.   
  
*Goodbye, Keiko. Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here   
today. I'll just go back to Makai and let you live happily together   
with Kaguya. Yes, it was all a mistake in the first place...*   
whispered Yusuke soberly as his hand reached into the pocket of his   
trousers to feel the velvet box. *Perhaps it is fate that the box   
will belong to me forever.* He clenched his jaw and bit his lower lip   
as he walked towards the park exit.   
  
Keiko stood there, stunned. *What the heck is Yusuke talking   
about? Kaguya? Happy time together?* All of Yusuke words replayed in   
her mind in a blurry rush. His actions, his brief smile...   
"Yusuke..." croaked out Keiko painfully but he was walking further   
and further away from her, and it all formed a clear picture.   
  
Yusuke had suffered a terrible misunderstanding.   
  
"Yusuke, matte!" yelled Keiko as she ran over to him. "You saw   
the wrong side! You thought of the wrong thing."   
  
Yusuke stopped in his tracks. *What?* he managed to question   
himself before he found a pair of arms wrapped around his waist   
tightly. "Keiko?" he asked uncertainly. The pressure of her warm body   
raised his heartbeat. "Keiko?" he asked again.   
  
"Kaguya isn't my boyfriend and will never be. He is just a guy   
that a friend of mine introduced... I never intended him to be my   
future husband or anything," explained Keiko, her arms tightening   
around Yusuke.   
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Yusuke slowly and he released   
Keiko's arms from his waist. "I don't understand."   
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, I will only say this once. I have never gone   
out seriously with another man because I knew that you would come   
back one day..." said Keiko, a blush creeping into her cheeks.   
  
"Keiko..." mumbled Yusuke in a hushed tone. "I'm sor..." began   
Yusuke but he found the tips of Keiko's fingers over his lips. "Don't   
say sorry to me... I'm glad that you are finally back," said Keiko, a   
tear falling down her left eye and silence reigned over them.   
  
"Don't cry... I'm scared of girls crying," croaked out Yusuke   
finally and dug in his pockets for a tissue but he come out with a   
white handkerchief.   
  
He flashed a small smile at her. Tentatively, he reached up and   
dabbed away the tear streak. Keiko slowly extended a hand to grip his   
wrist. "You never threw this away?"   
  
"Er... Well, you know I'm messy and I need someone to help me   
to clean up my life..." replied Yusuke, hesitating before willing   
himself to finish the sentence. "...because you always helped to me   
clear up everything..."   
  
Keiko looked up at him and blinked.   
  
"Will you help me to organize my life forever?" asked Yusuke   
and shoved something hard into her hands. Keiko grasped the object,   
her eyes showing wild confusion. It was a velvet box. "I know it is a   
little too abrupt but... but then I have been thinking about this for   
a long time already," stumbled the young man and looked at her   
straight in the eyes.   
  
"Will you?" asked Yusuke again, his voice full of hope.   
  
With trembling hands, Keiko opened the velvet box. Sitting in   
the middle was a simple band of gold with a delicate diamond set in   
the center. Keiko's eyes widened slightly with shock and they were   
pinned on the ring. Gradually, a playful smile set in and her faint   
sense of humor returned. "Why is it that you always do things without   
planning first? Cheh! You are here without a bunch of flowers!"   
teased Keiko and laughed sweetly.   
  
*Flowers? What flowers?* thought Yusuke in shock and looked   
around hurriedly before setting his sights on some wildflowers by his   
feet. He quickly bent down and plucked out a dozen daisies. "Will   
you?" asked Yusuke again, this time presenting an untidy bunch of   
pink flowers.   
  
"If I am not around to tidy up things, your home will turn into   
some type of rubbish dump. I guess I have no choice then..." said   
Keiko, her eyes twinkling merrily as she accepted the bunch of   
daisies which Yusuke presented her with.   
  
"Keiko Yukimura, reach out your hand please," announced Yusuke   
and removed the ring from its case. Keiko reached out her left hand,   
her eyes full of happiness and contentment. "May I call you Keiko   
Urameshi?" queried Yusuke with a laugh and slipped the ring easily   
onto her fourth finger.   
  
"Yes, you may."   
  
The couple drew closer and their lips finally met in a tender   
kiss before the background of a setting sun.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Copyright reserved 1999, 2000 W. Siew Lee   
  
All standard Yu Yu Hakusho disclaimers apply to this fanfic.   
  
E-mail: Siew Lee [wsiewlee@tm.net.my]   
URL: http://www.rurouni.org/dreams/  
UIN: #14025577   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
